


Una Noche

by DannoandCassio4400



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Slow Burn, evnetual smut, judge!harry, media frenzy, more than a bit of angst, rentboy!Eggsy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannoandCassio4400/pseuds/DannoandCassio4400
Summary: Harry Hart, un juez, tiene su vida al revés cuando conoce a un prostituto, llamado Eggsy, que se abre camino en el corazón de Harry. ¿Pero puede actuar sobre esos sentimientos o son sus circunstancias  demasiado diferentes para romper la brecha?





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494615) by [Nickygp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickygp/pseuds/Nickygp). 



> Antes de comenzar con este hermoso fic, quiero darles las gracias a Nickygp por otorgarme el permiso de traducirlo, también quiero agradecer a Cassio por ser mi beta, sin dudas la mejor. Para finalizar, esta traducción está dedicada a Lía, my Darling , quien me unió a este bonito fandom ,te quiero.
> 
> Thank you so much for let me translate it! You are amazing!

Harry frotó sus ojos cansados, desconectándose del sonido de la voz del fiscal mientras explicaba los detalles del caso. Él ya conocía los detalles, como siempre lo hacía leyendo los casos de antemano y llegando a una conclusión antes de pisar la sala del tribunal. Era algo que molestaba a Merlín, porque si no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Harry, que no era el caso a menudo, pero entonces tendría que convencer al hombre de su punto de vista, y Harry era, como dijo Merlín, un "bastardo obstinado".  
Sin embargo, honestamente, esos casos eran una mera formalidad. No es como si estuvieran recibiendo nueva evidencia, y él era bastante capaz de leer, muchas gracias.  
Y si, había tiempos en que la fiscalía podía presentar un caso bastante atractivo, sin juego de palabras, pero el hombre parado frente a él apenas lo mantenía entretenido; fue divertido ver cómo reaccionaron los abogados cuando fueron presentados al Tribunal de Apelaciones  
Se sobresaltó de su ensoñación con un rápido empujón en las costillas, cuando Merlín le lanzó una mirada de interrogación. Harry desechó la preocupación del hombre dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Después de tantos años trabajando juntos, primero en la Corte de la Corona y ahora aquí, prácticamente podían hablar entre sí en completo silencio, lo cual era tanto una bendición como una maldición ya que Merlín había dejado de importarle las fronteras hace mucho tiempo, interrogando a Harry cada vez que el hombre intentaba esconder algo.  
-Muchas gracias, señor Stewart. La corte reanudará la sesión a las cuatro de la tarde, para emitir un veredicto-dijo Harriet, haciendo caso omiso de los dos hombres a su derecha.  
Harry se levantó y siguió a los otros dos jueces fuera de la habitación, agradecido de que la audiencia finalmente terminara.  
-Honestamente, Harry, debes comenzar a prestar atención. Eres increíblemente grosero- dijo Harriet.  
-Presto atención, Harriet, pero no había nada nuevo que el pobre muchacho pudiera decirme. Ya leí el caso, querida, y yo, por mi parte, creo que el caso debería simplemente ser desestimado, dejemos que la decisión del Tribunal de la Corona sea confirmada.  
Harriet negó con la cabeza, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, -Ni siquiera lo hemos discutido todavía.  
-Bueno, ¿estás en desacuerdo?  
-No, pero sabes que ese no es mi punto.  
Harry le guiñó un ojo y luego beso su mejilla.-Bueno, estoy satisfecho de que esté de acuerdo, eso significa que no vamos a perder tiempo para tomar una decisión.  
-¿Qué si estoy en desacuerdo?-Merlín dijo inocentemente, dándole a su amigo una sonrisa de tiburón.  
-Honestamente, Merlín-Harry resopló-Si juegas al abogado del diablo.  
-En una ocasión normal, lo haría, cabrón descarado, pero preferiría almorzar.  
Harry se giró para mirar a Harriet, pero la mujer no estaba por ningún lado.- ¿A dónde diablos huyó?  
-Probablemente solo quería alejarse de ti-rió Merlín.  
-Es curioso, tenía la impresión de que al que ella detestaba eras tú- olfateó Harry, su boca se torció en una rígida sonrisa.  
Los dos hombres continuaron discutiendo hasta que llegaron a la oficina de Merlín, y se movieron hacia una pequeña mesa de comedor donde ya habían preparado su almuerzo.  
-¿Confío en que la señorita Roxanne está bien?- Harry murmuró mientras se sentaba.  
Merlín asintió y le dio a Harry una pequeña sonrisa. -Es muy trabajadora y tiene una mente brillante. De hecho, ha querido hablar contigo para agradecerte.  
-¿Para qué?-Harry murmuró, levantando una ceja.  
Merlín sonrió suavemente, levantando su tenedor. -Le diste una oportunidad, Harry. No muchas personas en una posición como la tuya harían eso.  
-No, tu le diste una oportunidad- corrigió Harry mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.  
Merlín puso los ojos en blanco. -Porque me pediste que lo hiciera.  
Harry se encogió de hombros, mirando su plato. -Es una buena chica con mucho potencial. No podía dejar que se desperdiciara.  
Merlín sonrió. Bromeaba con Harry todos los días acerca de ser un bastardo petulante y descarado, pero la verdad era que este hombre era una de las personas más modestas, amables y serviciales que conocía, y, demonios, conocía a mucha gente.  
-Chester se jubilará el próximo año-dijo Merlín de repente.  
Harry hizo un sonido no comprometido, seguro de que Merlín había esperado hasta el momento en que tuvo la boca llena de arroz para mencionar este nuevo desarrollo.  
-Las nominaciones llegarán pronto. De hecho, el primer ministro vino a hablar con Chester el otro día.- Merlín entrelazó sus manos descansando su barbilla sobre ellos.  
-Nunca pensé que se retiraría- admitió Harry, con una sonrisa que amenazaba con estallar.  
-Yo tampoco, pero ahí lo tienes.  
-¿A quién crees que designarán ahora?-Merlín lo miró incrédulo.- ¿Qué?  
-¿No es obvio?-El hombre dijo secamente.  
-¿Debería serlo?-Harry levantó una ceja, inclinándose hacia atrás para mirar a su amigo.  
Merlín permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, claramente debatiendo si Harry estaba bromeando o no antes de murmurar -Bueno, sí, obviamente van a ir a buscarte.  
Harry se atragantó con el agua. Honestamente, fue como si Merlín sincronizara sus palabras para atrapar a Harry justo cuando tenía algo en la boca.  
-Merlín, no seas ridículo por favor- dijo Harry mientras se limpiaba la boca con su servilleta.  
-No estoy siendo ridículo, Harry, te van a elegir. Chester te tiene en alta estima, al igual que el primer ministro. Tu única competencia real es Percival, lo que me lleva al próximo punto.- Merlín se enderezó en su asiento. -Necesitas tener cuidado.  
Harry se puso rígido. -¿Por qué?  
Merlín suspiró, rezando por paciencia. -Percival ha querido el título de Chester desde que se sentó en el banquillo, y no está para perder.  
Harry miró boquiabierto a su amigo, sus ojos brillando con fastidio. – ¿Perder? Por el amor de Dios, esto no es una competencia. Él puede tener el puesto. No me importa en particular.  
Merlín sonrió ante la molestia de Harry. -Sé que no lo haces, viejo amigo, pero no puedes opinar si te eligen o no, y Percival va a ir muy duro en tu contra para evitar que te nominen.  
-Bueno, él puede cavar todo lo que quiera, no va a encontrar nada. Harry se levantó, enderezando su cuello. -Honestamente, qué tan infantil puede ser-suspiró.  
Merlín se rió entre dientes.-Eso es lo que obtienes por ser un adicto al trabajo.  
-No lo soy-dijo Harry escandalizado.  
Merlín también se puso de pie, apoyando a Harry en una esquina mientras murmuraba rápidamente -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste un descanso? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste bien en lugar de quedarte preparado para los casos? Cuando fue la última vez que dijiste ¿voy a tomar algo?  
Harry rodó los ojos.-A veces me pregunto cómo terminaste como juez.  
-Oye, hago mi trabajo- Merlín finalmente retrocedió, moviéndose hacia la puerta. -Simplemente no estoy tan obsesionado con eso como tú.  
-Muy divertido Merlín.- Harry siguió al hombre fuera de la habitación, con sus ojos juguetones.  
Merlín le permitió a Harry ir primero, manteniendo su rostro cuidadosamente en blanco cuando dijo -¿Quién dijo que estaba haciendo una broma?  
De acuerdo, tal vez Merlín tenía razón, tal vez necesitaba un descanso, pero la corte estaba inundada de casos; él no podía simplemente irse ahora .Se sentó rígidamente en el negro asiento de cuero de su auto, agradecido por el calor, y encendió el motor.  
Era mediado de enero y, obviamente, llovía como si no hubiera un mañana. Y, por supuesto, fue solo su suerte que un aguacero torrencial decida caer cuando su chófer había pedido la noche libre.  
Harry suspiró. Odiaba conducir, o para ser más preciso, odiaba conducir cuando el cielo estaba cayendo. Era imposible ver a través de esta lluvia, y con el cielo de esa noche, pronto se perdió. Las bulliciosas calles de Londres pronto se volvieron desoladas, y los edificios antiguos, aunque refinados, dieron paso a casas más pequeñas y pobres.  
Harry se inclinó para mirar a través del parabrisas mojado; estaba bastante seguro de que nunca había puesto un pie en esta parte de la ciudad. ¿Cómo demonios había terminado aquí? Y, más importante aún, ¿cómo se suponía que debía encontrar el camino a casa?  
Hubo un golpe en la ventana lateral, y Harry, aunque prefería morir antes que admitirlo, saltó en su asiento, su corazón iba un kilómetro por minuto.  
Abrió la ventana para encontrar a un joven vestido con unos pantalones negros muy ajustados y una camisa de cuello en V que se ceñía a su cuerpo, haciendo hincapié en sus músculos tonificados y su piel perfecta.  
-¿Qué hace un hombre como tú en un barrio como este?- El joven casi ronroneó, y sí, eso iba directamente a la ingle de Harry.  
Se aclaró la garganta y le dio al hombre una sonrisa cortés.-Me temo que me perdí. ¿Te importaría explicarme cómo salir de aquí?- El joven alzó una ceja, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Harry murmuró. -Por favor, entra al auto. No me gustaría que te enfermes bajo la lluvia.  
El joven subió y le dio al hombre una sonrisa cómplice, lo que dejó a Harry confundido ya que no entendió el chiste, o lo que sea que había provocado tal sonrisa, pero no podía decir que no se veía encantadora en el chico.  
-¿Entonces adónde vamos?  
-Avenida Barnes  
El rubio giró su cabeza, incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa. Él es una de esas personas. Asintió después de unos segundos, y miró a Harry. -Será más fácil si solo me dejas conducir, compañero.  
Harry consideró al joven frente a él por unos segundos. -Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.  
-Eggsy-le mostró una sonrisa ganadora, abriendo la puerta del automóvil.-Voy a cambiar de asiento.  
El por qué Harry decidió confiar en este chico estaba más allá de él. Su vestimenta hablaba por su profesión; ¿Pensaba que Harry era un cliente? Harry se sonrojó y se rehusó a mirar a Eggsy.  
¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Decir que, no, ¿él realmente estaba aquí solo por instrucciones? No estaba seguro de que el chico lo tomaría abiertamente bien. Dio un suspiro de resignación y se sentó, cayendo en un silencio sorprendentemente amistoso. Él se encargaría de este problema más tarde. Primero quería llegar a casa.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos vuelto,esta vez he de subir dos capítulos. Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Lizz por su consejo ,las criticas constructivas siempre serán bien recibidas ,de nuevo,gracias Lizz

Eggsy carraspeó mientras miraba de reojo al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado. Tenía que admitir que el tipo era guapo. Estaba sorprendido de que aún no hubiera hecho un movimiento. En general, los hombres mayores que querían sus servicios no tenían problemas para ser manejables, no es que los más jóvenes fueran mejores, eso sí. Pero el hombre sentado a su lado parecía no tener intenciones de tocarlo, al menos no en el auto.  
Condujeron por un rato en silencio, sin sentir la necesidad de decir nada, que también era nuevo; se sintió bien. Harry le indicó que se estacionara frente a una imponente casa blanca, que Eggsy supuso que era suya.Sí, él es uno de esos.

El joven se preguntó brevemente cuántas personas podrían vivir cómodamente en ese lugar. No es que no hubiera estado en casas impresionantes antes, porque lo había hecho, más veces de las que quería admitir, pero había algo en esto, algo regio que tenía el potencial de intimidar y un encanto que lo hacía sentir así, hogareño, o tal vez tenía más que ver con su dueño que con la casa misma.

Eggsy miró al hombre, que parecía estar evitando cuidadosamente su mirada mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y se limpiaba las gafas.  
Una vez más, se sorprendió por las acciones del hombre. Podía entender que estaba esperando llegar a casa para saltar sobre él, pero el tipo ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. ¿Era este algún tipo de juego que quería jugar? ¿Quería ser buscado? Porque Eggsy podría hacer eso.

De repente, el hombre abrió la puerta y salió del automóvil, abriendo el baúl para sacar un maletín grande y negro.  
Eggsy lo siguió en silencio, esperando pacientemente a que el hombre abriera la puerta. Harry se quitó la chaqueta con un movimiento fluido, colgándola delicadamente en la percha, antes de moverse para deshacerse de sus zapatos. Él gimió con satisfacción mientras giraba sus hombros hacia atrás, soltando la tensión del día.  
Eggsy deleito la vista del hombre. En lo que respecta al cuerpo, el hombre era hermoso. Él estaba en forma y ágil. Eggsy dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio; su trabajo siempre fue más fácil cuando sus clientes eran atractivos.  
Harry se giró para enfrentar al joven y proponer una solución a su pequeño problema, pero se encontró pegado a la pared.  
Eggsy lo besó suavemente al principio y Harry jadeó, dándole al joven la oportunidad perfecta para hundir su lengua en la boca de Harry, saboreando whisky y miel. Comenzó a deshacer la corbata de Harry, disfrutando de la sensación de la tela sedosa.

Harry hizo un sonido estrangulado cuando los labios suaves de Eggsy se presionaron contra los suyos. Acercó a Eggsy por la cintura, olvidando por completo por qué el joven lo estaba besando. Sintió que su sangre corría hacia el sur, queriendo nada más que perderse en el beso, antes de que su mente le gritara que detuviera esto y él los volteó, presionando a Eggsy contra la pared, y puso una distancia muy necesaria entre ellos mientras sostenía los brazos del joven sobre su cabeza. Eggsy tuvo que admitir que Harry era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía.

-No-jadeó el hombre mayor.

Eggsy lo miró incrédulo.-¿No es así como querías comenzar? ¿Cómo me quieres entonces?

-¿Comenzar?-Harry parecía realmente sorprendido, dejando caer los brazos de Eggsy, caminando hacia atrás -¿Qué? No, esto no es ... yo no ...

-¿No sabes qué?- Exclamó Eggsy, empujándose a sí mismo fuera de la pared.

-No... Mire, esto es un malentendido. No quiero contratar sus ... servicios.

Eggsy levantó una ceja. -¿Qué?

Harry tragó saliva; esto no estaba yendo según lo planeado. -Realmente lo dije cuando dije que necesitaba instrucciones.

Eggsy se cubrió la cara con la mano, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no dejar que su temperamento lo afectara. -Me estás jodiendo. -Miró al hombre, su mandíbula tensa. -¿Por qué demonios me recogerías si no querías nada conmigo?"

-Porque no me di cuenta... cuando me di cuenta de que ya estábamos en camino hacia mi casa, y no estaba seguro de cómo romper el tema.

-Oh, no sé, ¿qué tal no quiero follarte, gracias por la oferta, sal de mi auto?

Harry se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, pensando por un momento explicarle a Eggsy que no, que no era tan simple porque un caballero no podía decirle algo así a otra persona. Eggsy puso los ojos en blanco y se dio vuelta para irse cuando el hombre permaneció en silencio.  
No podía creer el valor del hombre elegante. ¿Quién demonios trae a un extraño a su casa si no lo va a follar? ¿Qué diablos?

-Detente- gritó Harry, su voz suave pero imponente.  
Eggsy se giró para discutir, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta cuando vio la mirada suave en los ojos del anciano. -Está lloviendo afuera, no vas a atender a nadie hoy.

-Te sorprenderías.

-Quédate la noche- Harry enterró las manos en los bolsillos, antes de avanzar hacia un pasillo que parecía conducir a la cocina. -Pagaré lo que paguen los clientes. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el malentendido.

Eggsy se quedó atónito, mirando hacia el pasillo como si al hombre le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Entonces, ¿realmente quería follarlo? ¿Qué tipo de juego de rol tonto fue este? ¿Se iba a comportar como si no quisiera esto toda la noche hasta que terminara follando con él?  
Eggsy siguió al hombre, inseguro de cómo proceder. Él había tenido clientes raros en el pasado, pero este tipo simplemente no tenía sentido para él.

-Cobro doscientas libras por noche- dijo, queriendo asegurarse de que el hombre entendiera en qué se estaba metiendo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza tranquila. Se agachó y abrió un armario oscuro de madera debajo de una larga encimera de granito, mirando a Eggsy. -¿Té?

-Por supuesto.-Eggsy se encogió de hombros, sorprendido por el rápido cambio de tema, pero supuso que era de esperar. El tipo gritaba poder, y no era como si siquiera lo intentara; él no estaba montando un espectáculo ni nada por el estilo. Era uno de esos hombres que solo necesitaban entrar a una habitación y lo sabrías.  
Harry asintió, sacando una pequeña caja llena de bolsitas de té. Eggsy lo observó moverse con gracia alrededor de la cocina, tomando la tetera y hirviendo el agua, ignorando a Eggsy mientras entraba en su propio espacio tranquilo. Lo hizo parecer un ritual, en el que lo único que importaba era la olla que tenía delante y el agua humeante que vertía en ella.

Eggsy estaba bastante seguro de que todo eso era una mierda y Harry solo trataba de evitarlo.   
Pero eso estaba bien, Eggsy podría esperar. Mientras le pagaran, podría seguir el juego y ver a dónde lo llevaba este pequeño juego. Además, él más bien disfrutaba de la compañía del hombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen por no actualizar la semana anterior. Cassio se encontraba de viaje y debía consultarles algunas cuestiones.


	3. Capítulo 3

-Has sido nombrado caballero - dijo Eggsy de repente mientras miraba más de cerca a un soporte de vidrio donde había una medalla no tan pequeña, entre otros adornos.

Harry asintio de acuerdo, sus ojos nunca dejaron el documento en su mano.  
-¿Por qué eres caballero? ¿Qué hiciste?- Eggsy murmuró con curiosidad mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a Harry.

-Bueno, todos los jueces que llegan al Tribunal Supremo o al Tribunal de la Corona son nombrados caballeros- murmuró Harry distraídamente mientras destacaba algo en el documento. Eggsy inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. -¿Así que eres un juez?

Harry asintió de nuevo, esta vez sus ojos se movieron rápidamente para mirar a Eggsy por un momento. -Sí, soy un juez de justica en el Tribunal de Apelaciones.  
-¿En realidad se refieren a ti como Señor- Dijo Eggsy con una sonrisa.

Harry le ofreció su propia sonrisa. -Es parte del protocolo de la corte, sí.

Eggsy se movió hacia el escritorio de Harry, apoyándose en él, justo al lado de donde Harry estaba sentado. -Entonces, ¿se supone que debo llamarte así?

Harry se sonrojó, bajando el documento. -Dios, no, eso sería terrible.

Eggsy se rió -porque ser llamado un Señor es algo para hacer que tus bragas se tornen un poco. -Miró a Harry con malicia en sus ojos. -¿Tienes que ponerte esas feas pelucas blancas?

Harry asintió rígidamente y Eggsy se echó a reír, recibiendo un golpe juguetón en su brazo.

Eggsy miró a Harry y se lamió los labios; se estaba haciendo tarde y el hombre aún no había iniciado nada. Había esperado que sucediera algo después del té, pero el hombre solo había limpiado e ido al estudio en el que se encontraban actualmente, poniéndose inmediatamente a trabajar. Tal vez sí quería que Eggsy pusiera en marcha las cosas después de todo.

-Entonces, ¿qué estabas planeando hacer cuando llegamos a tu casa?

Harry levantó la vista, sorprendido por la pregunta. -Estaba considerando ofrecerte una taza de té, ya que me trajiste a casa, y probablemente llegar a un acuerdo por hacerlo. -le sonrió al joven.-Y supongo que hice las dos cosas.

Algo así,entonces él estaba pensando dormir con Eggsy ... ¿Verdad? Había aceptado pagar su tarifa, por lo tanto, había contratado sus servicios. ¿Era porque era juez que no se atrevió a decir que estaba pagando a Eggsy para que se acostara con él?

Eggsy tomó el papel de la mano de Harry, haciendo que el hombre lo mirara con una ceja levantada. Se movió hacia el centro del escritorio, abriendo sus piernas bastante obscenamente, y las colocó a los lados de Harry. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo el chico ahora? ¿No habían acordado ya, que esto no iba a suceder, pero que pagaría independientemente? 

Pasar la noche. Oh, maldito Dios, eso fue incomodo. Eso no era lo que él había querido decir. Bueno, no, había querido quedarse a pasar la noche, simplemente no había querido pasar la noche conmigo.  
Harry se levantó rápidamente, poniendo algo de distancia entre su pecho y la entrepierna de Eggsy, y le dio al joven una sonrisa cortés.

-Se está haciendo tarde.-Ah, allí estaba, finalmente.-Ven, te mostraré tu habitación.  
¿Su habitación? ¿Qué quiso decir con su habitación?

Harry caminó frente a él, sin hacer ruido. Abrió una oscura puerta de roble y encendió la luz, moviéndose hacia un lado para que Eggsy pudiera verla.  
La habitación era espaciosa, pero parecía... vacía, como si en realidad nadie hubiera dormido allí, fue despojada de una personalidad. No había ropa por ahí, ningún objeto personal, ni nada que pudiera decirle algo sobre el hombre parado a su izquierda. ¿No viene a casa a menudo?

-Espero que encuentres la habitación cómoda. Encontrarás un par de pijamas en el primer cajón. No será el ajuste perfecto, pero deberían ser mejores que los que estás usando en este momento.- Apretó el brazo del joven suavemente. -Buenas noches, Eggsy- dijo y luego se alejó.

Eggsy se quedó helado mientras miraba al hombre regresar a su estudio.  
Él solo  
Eggsy se acercó al tocador y abrió el cajón superior, sacando una camisa negra de manga larga y sedosa y un par de pantalones de pijama holgados. Luego se sentó en la cama y esperó lo que parecieron horas, pero probablemente eran más como diez minutos para que Harry volviera.  
Él no.

¿Realmente no planeaba dormir con Eggsy? Pero él había prometido pagarle. ¿Le estaba pagando para pasar la noche en una cama suave y lujosa, sin tener que dar nada a cambio? Eggsy se sacudió mentalmente; esa no era la forma en que las personas se comportaban. Nadie hizo algo por otra persona a menos que supieran que también estaban obteniendo algo de eso. ¿A qué estaba jugando Harry? ¿Quería tomar a Eggsy de repente en medio de la noche cuando estaba durmiendo?  
Basta, él no es así.

Bien, está bien, eso no iba a suceder, Harry no le había dado ninguna razón para pensar eso, así que básicamente tenía que dormir aquí.  
Él podría hacer eso.

Harry corrió hacia su estudio, sintiéndose más avergonzado que en años. Intentó pensar razonablemente, asegurándose a sí mismo que la reacción que su cuerpo estaba teniendo en ese momento era absolutamente normal.  
Pero ¿fue eso? Estaba duro como una roca por amor a Dios, y todo lo que había sucedido esa noche había sido un beso apasionado y otras insinuaciones que no habían dado resultado. Y sin embargo, ver al joven tendido sobre su escritorio, y luego verlo entrar en su habitación de invitados, con sus malditas ropas pegadas a su figura, le había hecho algo a su pobre mente.

Aún así, su reacción no tenía excusa. Sabía que al joven probablemente no le importaría, ya que probablemente lidiaba con cosas como esta regularmente, lo que no hacía exactamente que lo hiciera sentir mejor.  
Se dio por vencido al leer el informe de su próximo caso, su mente demasiado lejos como para entender las pequeñas palabras escritas en el papel. Fue a su baño, cerró la puerta detrás de él y prendió la ducha.

Sí, esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba; una ducha larga y fría y luego a la cama.  
Eggsy despertó con la luz de la mañana que lo golpeó en la cara. Había olvidado cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior. Gimió y se desperezó felizmente, su cuerpo suelto y dócil. No había dormido tan bien en años. Lo que le recordó el hecho de que había dormido toda la noche, y hasta bien entrada la mañana, y Harry no lo había tocado.

Se levantó, colocando su peso sobre los codos. Miró alrededor de la habitación y vio una nota sobre la mesita de noche. Lo agarró y lo leyó.  
“El desayuno te está esperando en la cocina. H”

Maldita sea, el hombre había llegado incluso a prepararle el desayuno. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de ignorar la forma en que su estómago estaba rugiendo dentro de él.  
Se levantó después de un rato, una vez que la presión sobre su vejiga se volvió demasiado pesada, y fue al baño para hacer sus necesidades. Era un baño muy bueno, con una bañera lo suficientemente grande para tres personas, pero no podía entender por qué carajo había un perro embalsamado posado en un pequeño pedestal en la pared opuesta al espejo.

Realmente era espeluznante tener un perro mirándote con ojos críticos mientras te lavabas la cara o te cepillabas los dientes. Quizás ese era el plan de Harry; para hacer que sus visitantes se sientan lo suficientemente incómodos como para que no quieran regresar.

Salió del baño y caminó hacia la cocina, medio esperando encontrar a una esposa bastante enojada, o al menos sorprendida, acechando en la cocina. Porque, si era sincero, esa era la única razón por la que podía pensar que el hombre no se aprovechaba de los servicios de Eggsy, eso o algún tipo de código moral, que Harry parecía tener, pero un hombre como Harry no lo hizo. Parece probable que esté en el mercado por mucho tiempo.  
Era cierto que no había visto a nadie la noche anterior, pero había sido muy tarde y, a medida que su mente proveía provechosamente, no había entrado en la habitación de Harry.

Pero no había ninguna mujer u hombre, solo un gran plato de fruta, otro con pan tostado y mantequilla, una taza de café y un pequeño fajo de billetes. Y, aunque nunca lo admitiría ante nadie, sintió una pequeña sensación de alivio porque esto, probablemente, significaba que Harry estaba soltero y disponible, no que el hombre fuera a buscar a alguien como Eggsy por supuesto, pero era un buen pensamiento independientemente.  
Sacó su teléfono, incapaz de esperar más para contarle a su amiga, rápidamente envió un mensaje de texto.  
“Rox, encuéntrame para el almuerzo en el lugar habitual. –E”


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que prometí actualizar todas las semanas pero por el momento, tanto Cassio como yo nos encontramos en semanas de exámenes y nos ha mantenido ocupadas.

-Luces feliz -dijo Roxy sonriendo al rubio que estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa fuera del café.

-Hey Roxy, ¿cómo has estado?-Eggsy se tumbó dejando que la camarera tomara la orden de Roxy.

-Bueno, actualmente - respondió tan pronto la mujer se marchó-Realmente me gusta la oficina. No es un trabajo sencillo pero estoy aprendiendo mucho.-sonrió- Estoy pensando que si continúo haciéndolo bien, ellos me recomendaran a algunas grandes firmas después de que haya terminado el año de pupilaje.

Su camarera regresó, colocó dos botellas de cerveza negra. Le dio a Eggsy una sonrisa coqueta y un guiño antes de pasar a la mesa contigua.

-Ella se ve bonita-Roxy comentó, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

Eggsy se encogió de hombros-No es mi tipo.

Roxy le dio una mirada inquisitiva.-No sabía que tenias un tipo.

-Oh,mi trabajo lo hace menos exigente-le guiñó un ojo y ella negó con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Realmente deberías volver a estudiar Eggsy.

-¿Y hacer qué?. Tengo bocas que alimentar, Roxy. Necesito sacar a mamá y a Daisy de la casa de ese idiota.

Ella suspiró. -Lo sé, lo sé. Yo solo... No importa, no importa. Lo siento.

-Está bien. Sé que estás cuidándome.- Él le apretó la mano-Además, no todos son tan malos.

Roxy inmediatamente levantó su cabeza curiosa. 

Conocía a Eggsy desde hacía años y había estado allí cuando él había comenzado... Su negocio. Y, desde que ella podía recordar, nunca le había gustado. Al principio, se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo. Había odiado su cuerpo y odiaba al mundo. Él había ido tan lejos como para ignorarla por unos dos meses, pensando que de alguna manera lo que estaba haciendo la haría dejar de querer hablar con él o ser su amiga.

Después de dos meses ella finalmente lo enfrentó, y luego se puso furiosa, riñéndolo por siquiera pensar que eso podría cambiar la forma en que veía a su mejor amigo. Habían llorado mucho esa noche, Eggsy agarrado a Roxy durante lo que parecieron horas, finalmente dejando salir toda la vergüenza y la ira que había estado sintiendo durante los últimos dos meses.

Después de eso, las cosas mejoraron un poco. Eggsy finalmente había llegado a una especie de comprensión consigo mismo. Se dio cuenta de que no había vergüenza en proporcionar lo que podía por su madre y su hermana. No había pena en querer llevarlas a un lugar agradable y seguro. No había vergüenza en acostarse con hombres y mujeres para ganar dinero, porque, honestamente, proveerle a su familia se había convertido en su prioridad y él era absolutamente bueno en lo que hacía.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que, de repente, hubiera dejado de odiar su trabajo. Todavía lo odiaba, le decía a Roxy cada vez que tenía la oportunidad; simplemente ya no se odiaba por eso.

Entonces, escuchar la frase "no todos son malos" salió de la boca de Eggsy cuando se refirió a que su trabajo era asombroso, por decirlo suavemente.

-¿Qué?- Dijo, teniendo en cuenta la reacción de su amiga.

-Te gusta uno de tus clientes, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?-Eggsy se sonrojó, sin palabras. -No yo...

-Eggsy, mentirme o mentirte a ti mismo realmente no va a funcionar.- Ella le dio una sonrisa brillante. -Entonces, escuchemos, ¿quién es?

Eggsy la miró con reproche, pero sonrió de todos modos. -Bueno, conocí a un chico ayer.

-¿Y?

Eggsy quería quitarle esa maldita sonrisa de satisfacción que ella lucía, pero pensó que no podía hacer otra cosa que continuar su historia.  
Inhaló profundamente y dijo: -Bueno, él me recogió de la calle, me pidió indicaciones, luego me llevó a su casa y al final no se acostó conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Dijo que todo fue un malentendido, que no quería dormir conmigo. Realmente solo quería indicaciones. Todo era realmente confuso, pero igual me pagó.

-¿Y este es el chico que te gusta?

Eggsy se encogió de hombros. -No me gusta como gustar, ¿sabes? Era solo un verdadero caballero, y no sé.- Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, aparentemente nervioso. 

-Era agradable, caliente y...

-Y te gusta- terminó la chica.

Eggsy se encogió de hombros de nuevo. -Solo dije que era bueno. No importa de todos modos.

-¿Vas a verlo de nuevo?

Él resopló, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa despreciativa. -¿Estás loca? Un tipo como ese nunca elegiría a un tipo como yo dos veces.

-No lo sabes- dijo, pero no había una convicción real en su voz.

-Vamos, un juez de su calibre debe tener pájaros volando por todos lados para conseguir a cualquiera.

-¿Él es un juez?- La chica se sentó, su interés aumentó.

-Sí, ¿no te dije ya? Trabaja en el Tribunal de Apelaciones, creo que eso me dijo.

-Oh Dios mío.-Ella se cubrió la boca.

Eggsy detuvo su bebida a centímetros de sus labios. -¿Qué?

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Le preguntaste su nombre?

-Sí, se llama Harry.- Eggsy colocó su bebida sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia Roxy, quien estaba congelada con la boca abierta.- ¿Cuál es el problema, Rox?

-Eggsy lo conozco.- Sus ojos eran grandes y salvajes, como un niño que acaba de ver a Santa Claus.

-¿Qué?

-Conozco al hombre que te recogió anoche.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? -Eggsy sintió algo burbujeante en la boca del estómago, haciéndolo querer vomitar y saltar como un perrito feliz.

-Yo… Bueno, él es quien me consiguió mi pupilaje con Merlín.-Ella sonrió. -Es como uno de los mejores jueces, el más respetado del Tribunal de Apelaciones. Dios mío, Eggsy.- Ella tomó su mano y lo apretó con fuerza, sus ojos brillaban de emoción. -Estoy tan feliz por ti.

-¿Feliz por mí? Rox, no hay nada de lo que estar feliz.- Se apartó, su energía decayó.

-Eggsy, él no es el tipo de hombre que le importe que no tengas dinero saliendo de tus oídos. ¿Se sintió atraído por ti?

Eggsy se mordió el labio inferior.-No sé, ¿tal vez?- Eggsy miró hacia otro lado. -No importa. Vamos olvídalo. No era nada Rox, de verdad.

La chica cedió, pero hizo una nota mental para verificar esto más tarde.

Eggsy, por otro lado, solo quería olvidarse de esta conversación.

Solo era un prostituto y, sin importar lo que Roxy dijera, los hombres como Harry no lo miraban dos veces. Entonces, ¿por qué esperar algo que nunca iba a suceder?  
Siempre se enorgullecía de ser una persona positiva, pero también era realista, y cualquier cosa que involucrara a Harry era cualquier cosa menos real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si tienen algún consejo pueden dejarlo, realmente nos ayuda a mejorar.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He regresado antes para que no me extrañen tanto. Ya saben, criticas constructivas en los comentarios.

Aparentemente, la ducha fría de la noche anterior no había sido suficiente.  
Harry se despertó con un ataque de lujuria que se negó a calmar, porque no quería acordarse de un hombre de veintitantos años que no le gustaba y que ciertamente no quería. Él no insultaría a su invitado de esa manera.

Se levantó y encendió el chorro de la ducha, asegurándose de que el agua estuviera muy fría. Se quitó cuidadosamente el pijama y se estremeció al entrar en la ducha, pero se armó de valor y lo tomó, feliz de ver que su duro miembro se desvaneciera.  
Se tomó su tiempo, frotando su cuerpo vigorosamente, una parte de él esperando que la ardiente necesidad que parecía estar incrustada en su mente y en su cuerpo para que Eggsy se lavara con esa agua jabonosa.

Una vez que se afeitó, se vistió y se dispuso a ir, se permitió entrar en su habitación de invitados, donde Eggsy yacía profundamente dormido.  
Entró silenciosamente, no queriendo despertar a Eggsy y hacer que todo fuera incómodo. Además, dudaba que el chico durmiera mucho en general. Merecía dormir como un ser humano común durante al menos una noche.

No entró porque quería verlo una última vez, trató de decirse a sí mismo; solo necesitaba dejar una nota.  
Eggsy necesitaba saber dónde encontrar el dinero, y también necesitaba comer un desayuno decente. Era perfectamente aceptable que él entrara y se tomara su tiempo para escribir la nota. Sí, no había nada de malo en eso.

Se movió hacia la mesita de noche, dejando la pequeña nota encima. Se giró para mirar al joven y su mente tropezó, aparentemente incapaz de comprender cuán bellamente a gusto parecía estar el joven. Había sido la opción correcta dejarlo dormir, aunque solo fuera para ver esa expresión en su rostro.

Harry sonrió suavemente, extendiendo la mano para arreglar un cabello que había caído en los ojos del joven mientras dormía. Se congeló al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente apartó su mano.

-Por el amor de Dios, contrólate.

Echó una última mirada a Eggsy y salió de la habitación, sintiéndose extrañamente triste al pensar que nunca volvería a verlo.  
\--------  
Era cierto que no siempre prestaba toda su atención a los abogados, como a Harriet siempre le gustaba señalar. Pero siempre fue capaz de mantenerse al día, ya sea porque había leído extensamente o porque había escuchado lo suficiente como para captar más que suficiente para formar una opinión adecuada.  
Sin embargo, hoy, ni siquiera podía decir qué tipo de casos estaban hablando en el tribunal, para gran disgusto de Harriet.

Realmente había intentado prestar atención, pero la voz del abogado era aburrida y él estaba escupiendo hechos y hechos con una voz monótona que hizo que Harry quisiera apuñalar algo. No había nada en su mesa en que pudiera concentrarse, nada para centrarlo y proporcionarle atención.  
Y entonces, reunir sus pensamientos había sido casi imposible, especialmente con su mente regresando a ese chico cada veinte minutos.  
Él no podría entender por qué este joven había logrado hechizar su mente, incluso su alma, hasta ese punto.

Harry nunca había sido bueno para los enamoramientos sin sentido, que lo hacía a uno ser aturdido y distraído. Siempre había tenido mejores cosas que hacer, y perder el tiempo en cosas inútiles como romances o aventuras siempre había estado en contra de su política: el trabajo fue lo primero. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba, en medio de un caso, pensando en un hombre casi de la mitad de su edad, haciendo todo lo posible para no sonreír al recordar el sonido de la risa del chico.  
Y luego, cada vez que su mente volvía a Eggsy, le recordaba que no volvería a ver al chico reír así otra vez, y su temperamento se oscurecería.

Se estaba volviendo patético, de verdad. Se sentía como algas, siendo empujado y tirado al capricho de la corriente. Su estado de ánimo nunca había tenido tantos altibajos en tan poco tiempo.

De repente, sintió un fuerte dolor punzante en su pie izquierdo cuando Harriet lo pisoteó con el tacón, y él saltó, volviéndose inmediatamente para mirar a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado.

Ella giró su mirada hacia él y lo atravesó con una mirada penetrante, una delicada frente alzada en desafío.  
Él se dio vuelta, sonriendo para sí mismo. Ni siquiera podía enojarse con esta mujer. Ella lo había mantenido en la pista por mucho tiempo. Estaba seguro de haber llegado tan lejos en su carrera simplemente porque ella lo empujó a ser mejor.  
Pero ni siquiera el toque mágico de Harriet fue suficiente para evitar que su mente volviera al maldito chico que probablemente ya estaba despierto.

\-------------

-Bien, escuchemos, ¿quién es?-Merlín dijo.

Harry, como parecía ser la norma alrededor de Merlín hoy en día, se atragantó con su bebida, volteándose a mirar al hombre con ojos escandalizados. -¿En qué estas? 

-Harry- se sacudió Merlín, dándole lo mejor de sí-no lo hagas más difícil para los dos.

-No sé a qué te refieres, Merlín.

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio, ambas caras impasibles ya que ninguno quería retroceder.  
Harry suspiró, mirando a otro lado primero. -No es nadie, Merlín, solo que estoy tonto es todo.

-Gustar de alguien no significa necesariamente que estás tonto, ¿sabes?

Harry se levantó, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras sonreía, moviéndose para recoger sus cosas. -Buenas noches, Merlín.

-Deja de intentar mantenerte feliz, Harry.- El hombre gritó, viendo como Harry abría la puerta y salía de la habitación.

Él arremolinó la bebida en su mano; aparentemente, tendría que cavar por su cuenta para descubrir quién era la persona misteriosa.  
Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que la tarea a mano parecía lo suficientemente divertida.

\-----------------

Había pasado una semana, antes de que Harry finalmente tomara medidas enérgicas, o, para ser más exactos, transcurriera una semana antes de que realmente decidiera hacer algo acerca de su pequeña situación.

Y su forma de hacerlo fue tan suave como la de un bebé que intenta dar sus primeros pasos, lo cual, para los estándares de Harry, no era tan malo.

Denle casos, denle escritos, denle matones sangrientos que amenazan con encontrarlo y matarlo si decide condenar a su jefe a una vida en prisión y lo haría fantásticamente. Él podría ser sutil y dulce lengua para obtener lo que quería. Podría ser peligroso, si así lo deseara. Pero denle romance y él simplemente se movería, tratando de poner la lógica detrás de la emoción, tratando de poner las cosas nuevamente bajo su control.

-Sabes, siempre me he preguntado de dónde sacan las personas esas... ¿Cómo los llaman, chicos de alquiler?

Su chófer lo miró incrédulo, y Harry miró hacia otro lado. No intentaba ser sutil, y los dos lo sabían; simplemente estaba dejando una pequeña cantidad de espacio para una negación plausible. No es que creyera que lo necesitaría. William había estado trabajando para él durante los últimos veinte años; si había alguien que podría -debería- guardar sus secretos, aparte de Merlín, era este hombre.

-Bueno, están en la esquina de la calle Smith, señor.

Harry tarareó, golpeando la ventana suavemente, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos, antes de murmurar “William, voy a necesitar que me hagas un favor".


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, de parte de Cassio y mía ,queremos saludar a las mujeres de esta página; tanto a las lectoras como las escritoras. Se que no debería ser un día de festejo por tanta violencia que hay hacia la mujer y que aún no se acaba, en este día solo les digo que sean fuertes ,luchen por sus sueños y entre todas nos cuidemos.

Decir que estaba sorprendido de ver el auto de Harry en la calle Smith nuevamente era una subestimación.  
Había estado apoyado contra una pared alta de ladrillo rojo cuando lo vio por primera vez, y lo había ignorado, seguro de que su mente le estaba engañando.  
Había sido oscuro y llovía cuando Harry lo había recogido. Probablemente había equivocado los números en su matrícula. Este era solo un nuevo cliente que tenía el mismo modelo de auto que Harry. Pero aún no pudo evitar el zumbido de su corazón cuando se acercó al automóvil y golpeó la ventana lateral.  


Al igual que la otra noche, el hombre dentro abrió la ventana polarizada, y las pequeñas esperanzas de Eggsy desaparecieron en el momento en que vio a un hombre, mucho mayor que Harry, al frente, con ambas manos en el volante.  
Se liberó de su decepción rápidamente, reprendiéndose por esperar realmente que fuera Harry, y le dio al hombre una sonrisa muy dulce mientras ronroneaba -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti hoy, cariño?  


-Estoy buscando un hombre llamado Eggsy.  
Los ojos del niño se abrieron con sorpresa y se inclinó un poco lejos de la ventana. -¿Quién eres?  


-¿Eres Eggsy?  


Eggsy permaneció en silencio por un momento, considerando al hombre. Parecía ser un chófer, a juzgar por su ropa. ¿Por qué estaba buscando a Eggsy? ¿Estaba él aquí en lugar de su jefe? Y si es así, ¿quién era su jefe? Realmente se parecía al auto de Harry. Pero si lo era, ¿por qué Harry no conducía como la otra noche?  


-Lo soy-respondió finalmente Eggsy.  


-Está bien, sube entonces.  


-¿Dónde está Harry?-Él dijo. Pensó que si el hombre reconocía el nombre, entonces se iría, pero si no lo hacía, no había forma de que él fuera a "entrar".  


-Esperando por ti en su casa.- El hombre le dio una amable sonrisa.  


Bien, era el auto de Harry. Abrió la puerta, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no sonreír.  
Entonces ni siquiera Harry había podido resistir a sus servicios. Se sentía bien, francamente, saber que, de alguna manera, Harry lo quería. Y honestamente, pagar por dormir con un hombre con el que quería dormir no sonaba tan mal.  


\----------  


Harry enderezó su traje ya perfectamente planchado, sintiendo que sus palmas sudaban abundantemente y su corazón revoloteaba violentamente en su pecho.  
-Suficiente, cálmate.  


Dios, esta había sido una horrible idea. Esto es lo que sucedía cuando permitió que cualquier clase de emoción nublara su juicio; actuó precipitadamente, sin pensar en todas las posibles formas en que las cosas podrían salir terriblemente mal hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para cambiar su plan de acción. Porque ahora Eggsy estaba de camino a la casa de Harry, y, aunque sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no tenía idea de lo qué iba a decirle, cómo iniciar una conversación.  
Llamaron a la puerta y sintió que se le cerraba la garganta.  


Correcto, él podría hacer esto. Él era un hombre adulto por amor de Dios. Sólo tenía que bajar, abrir la puerta, saludar al joven y rezar para que no hiciera nada lo suficientemente estúpido como para avergonzarse mientras Eggsy estaba mirando.  


Respiró, recobrándose y bajó las escaleras. Abrió la puerta, dándole a Eggsy una pequeña y elegante sonrisa.  
-Hola otra vez, Eggsy.  


Eggsy le dedicó una sonrisa cegadora, apreciando la forma en que el traje de Harry abrazaba su cuerpo. -Te ves bien.  
<< Te ves antojable >> Harry reprendió sus pensamientos mientras murmuraba -Gracias. 

-Entonces- dijo Eggsy, inseguro de qué hacer.  
Estaba acostumbrado a ponerse inmediatamente a trabajar y a irse poco después, pero Harry ya le había demostrado, en su último encuentro, que no era como la gente con la que generalmente hacía esto Eggsy, por lo que no tenía idea de qué hacer. Esperar.  


-Espero que estés hambriento, porque hice la cena.  
Eggsy se mordió el labio, tratando de ignorar el revoloteo en su estómago. Si lo intentaba lo suficiente, podría fingir que era una cita.  


-Estoy muriendo de hambre.  
Harry lo guió hasta el comedor, y movió la silla hacia atrás para que Eggsy pudiera sentarse. Luego regresó a la cocina y sacó dos platos, cada uno compuesto por un bistec grande y verduras al vapor. Volvió a la cocina, trayendo consigo una botella de vino y dos copas, dejándolos a un lado y vertiendo el líquido oscuro y rojo lentamente.  


Eggsy lo miró, fascinado por la forma en que las tenues luces que iluminaban la habitación jugaban con el color de los ojos de Harry. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca, mientras vertía el vino, para que pudiera oler su tentadora colonia. Eggsy se lamió los labios inconscientemente justo cuando Harry lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos siguiendo el movimiento de la lengua de Eggsy.  
El joven aclaró su garganta, y Harry miró hacia otro lado, sentándose suavemente.  


-¿Así que hiciste todo esto?  


-Suenas sorprendido- dijo Harry con una mueca.  


-Bueno, pensé que eras una de esas personas, ¿sabes?  


-Me temo que no.  


-Uno de esos que tienen gente haciendo todo por ellos, porque son demasiado especiales para hacerlo ellos mismos.  
Harry se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Soy más que capaz de hacer las cosas por mí mismo.  
Eggsy dio un mordisco para evitar hablar. La comida estaba deliciosa, lo que hizo que se preguntara, una vez más, si el hombre frente a él realmente era tan perfecto como parecía.  


Miró hacia Harry para elogiar sus habilidades, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta cuando vio a Harry llevándose la copa a los labios, incapaz de apartar los ojos de la garganta de Harry.  
Joder, el hombre era atractivo.  


-Sabes que me preguntaba, y no tienes que responder si no quieres, pero ¿cómo terminaste...?

-¿Siendo un prostituto?-Eggsy terminó. -Necesitaba el dinero. No todos nacemos en una cuna de oro.  


-¿Alguna vez pensaste en estudiar?  


Eggsy se rió vagamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. –No, lo entiendo, ¿eh? Estuve en la escuela, durante dos años, pero la escuela es cara, y no podía dejar que me perjudicase...-Apretó el puño, mirando hacia otro lado mientras las lágrimas se arremolinaban en su ojos. No tenía idea de por qué le había dicho eso a Harry.  


Harry inmediatamente se movió hacia adelante, agarrando su mano con fuerza. -Me disculpo, no quise hacerte sentir incómodo. No tienes que decírmelo.  


Eggsy asintió, tomando consuelo en el cálido contacto de Harry. El hombre continuó sosteniendo su mano, dibujando círculos en el dorso de su mano, hasta que Eggsy se calmó. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de no sentirse avergonzado por su arrebato, y luego se sentó derecho.  
Harry retiró su mano, queriendo nada más que borrar los últimos cinco minutos; todo había ido tan bien, así que, por supuesto, se había pasado e hizo las cosas incómodas para el niño.  


Suspiró, levantando el tenedor de nuevo, y miró al joven. -Eggsy  


-Está bien.-Le hizo un guiño a Harry, no queriendo ver esa triste mirada de cachorro que tenía en su rostro. Parecía tan fuera de lugar, tan equivocado al verlo triste o avergonzado.  


Harry asintió, tomando aliento y recogiéndose. Estaba decidido a hacer que esta noche fuera agradable para los dos, y maldita sea que lo haría.  


\------  


¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué mierda realmente?  


Harry lo había dejado en la maldita habitación de invitados y se había retirado a su propia habitación, otra vez.  
¿Por qué siguió haciendo eso? ¿No deseaba dormir con Eggsy? Entonces, ¿por qué lo llamó de nuevo? ¿Fue por pena?  
No quería, y ciertamente no necesitaba lástima.  


Suspiró ruidosamente, dando vueltas por la habitación por un momento. Ellos necesitaban hablar. Harry probablemente ya estaba dormido, así que no podía irrumpir en su habitación y exigir una explicación. Pero maldita sea, acorralaría al hombre por la mañana si fuera necesario porque no dejaría que esto sucediera así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo va dedicado a Lizz. Gracias por tantos mensajes y ayudarnos a mejorar. Estamos intentando actualizar seguido y mejorar con las traducciones.

**Author's Note:**

> Se va a intentar actualizar todas las semanas.


End file.
